Girl's Daughter Meets Mom's Past Life
by NotInsaneIJustLostMySanity
Summary: Summary inside Sequel to Girl Meets Sticy Situation.
**Summary: This is a sequel to Girl Meets Sticky Situation. Riley's daughter Penelope Topanga Matthews has grown up in New York without anyone except her mom Riley Anne Matthews. What happens when she finally gets the courage to ask her mom about them?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World. I wish I did.**

* * *

Penelope's POV

Today is the day. The day I ask mom about her past. I will do it. I will not chicken out.

"Hey mom." I say.

Mom asks, "What is it sweetie?"

"How do I ask this? IDon'tKnowAnythingAboutThemAndMostPeopleMyAgeAtLeastKnowTheNamesOfTheirFathersRight?" I say.

Mom says, "I guess I can't walk off the face of the earth. Come on. Grab your jacket. We are taking the subway to your new school. John Quincy Adams Elenentary. Let's just hope I think I know what I am doing."

"Why are we going there?" I ask.

Mom explains, "If I know my dad then he will be a fourth grade teacher there. Plus. If he is there no more online classes for you. You can finally go to a anew York school."

"Really?!" I ask.

Mom replies, "Times a wastin!"

We walk out of our two bedroom apartment and go onto the subway. We go to The Borough of Manhattan and walk to the front desk. My mom says, "Excuse me. I would like to see an administrator. I want to enroll my daughter in here."

The lady does some stuff that I don't really care about. The lady says, "You can go back now."

We go back to an office. Another lady says, "Hello. My name is Carssandra Black. I hear your a fourth grader. Am I right?"

"Yes." I say.

Cassandra says, "I have an opening in a fourth grade classroom. The teacher is amazing."

Mom says, "Okay. Can we meet him or her."

We go down the hall to room 18. Cassandra knocks on the door and a student answers it. We go inside and Cassandra says, "Mr. Matthews. I have a new student for your class. Can she introduce herself?"

Mr. Matthews, I presume says, "Come on up here. Class. We have an unexpectedly new student."

"Hi. My name is Penelope Topanga Matthews and I am nine years old. I was taking online classes until today." I say.

Mr. Matthews says, "Riley Anne Matthews get over here."

Mom comes to Mr. Matthews desks and says, "I am sorry."

Mr. Matthews says, "No need to be. Am I the first person she has met?"

Mom says, "Yes. Can she come back tomarrow. I promised for her to meet the rest of her family."

Mr. Matthews says, "Okay. But at six p.m. Sharp go to my house. Same as always."

We leave the classroom and go to a law firm. Why are we going there.

Mom walks inside and asks, "Can I see Topanga Matthews?"

The man at the desk says, "She is busy. No exceptions."

Mom says, "TELL HER IT IS HER DAUGHTER RILEY MATTHEWS."

The man talks on the phone and I hear heels clicking and the lady says, "Riley?"

Mom asks, "Mom?"

They hug and cry and then the let go. Mom's mom asks, "What did you name her?"

"Penelope Topanga Matthews. I have a mouth you know." I say.

Mom says, "And yes her middle name is your first name."

Mom's mom says, "You named her after me. I can see some Maya in her. Ironic because Maya also had a child the same year you did. She named her Anne Katy Friar. I see some jog you in her."

Mom asks, "Can you get her and Lucas to your house tonight?"

Mom's mom says, "Yes. I assume you are going to see Farkle."

"Who is Farkle?" I ask.

Mom's mom asks, "You didn't tell her?"

Mom says, "You're father. Farkle Minkus. Of Minkus International."

What?!

Mom's mom says, "I would head over to Minkus International. You know to see Farkle."

We wave and head to Minkus International. After a couple of subways we are here. I would never had thought my father owned the building.

Mom says, "Can I see Farkle Minkus and don't you tell me to wait in line because I am one of his childhood friends that got him through his Donnie Barns stage."

"Riley?" A person asks from the front door.

Mom says, "Farkle."

They hug for a while and he asks, "I wouldn't have left you know that right?"

Mom says, "Now I do."

Farkle asks, "What is her name."

"Penelope Topanga Hart." I say, "I do have a mouth you know. And don't say I take after a Maya girl because Topanga already said so."

Farkle says, "I was going to say that. Where are you heading right now?"

Mom says, "She wanted to meet everyone. Cory invited us over."

Farkle says, "Well. Whatcha waiting for?"

"Can he do that?" I ask.

Mom says, "He rules the buisness world. I think he can."

We get to Cory's or Mr. Matthews' house, well, apartment and go inside. Three people I haven't met are in the house the little girl says, "Hi. My name is Anne Friar."

"My name is Penelope Matthews." I say. We eat and mom looks happier.

I am glad I asked for this.


End file.
